


Seating Arrangements

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [138]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: And a faux pas.





	

“Why have you put me here?” Hux asks, tapping at the seating arrangement.  


“That is the space for the Honoured Guest,” the protocol droid replies.  


“Yes. And where did you put Lord Ren?”  


Kylo loves this. Every time someone makes this mistake (and it’s _often_ ), Hux feels the need to correct them. Loudly. Almost explicitly. He hears the whirring servos as the protocol droid looks between them, and its Human Master. “I put him… in the other Honoured Guest seat.”

“Which is…”  


A bend, a digit pointing, and the seat is indicated. Kylo has to bite the inside of his mouth.

“How will I speak with him?”  


“Begging your pardon, Sir, but I was under the impression…”  


The droid’s speech wanders off, and it looks between them some more.

“Please, don’t stop,” Kylo encourages.  


“I believed you would appreciate… distance?”  


“And why is that?” Hux pushes, because he’s a bastard. (And that’s why Kylo loves him.)  


“Sir, would you like to propose an alternative?” the droid asks.  


“Put them together,” the Human owner interjects.  


But that doesn’t satisfy Hux. “I’m still wondering why I’d want to be kept away from my _husband_?”  


“Congratulations!” the droid exclaims, both arms lifting together. “When was this happy occasion?”  


“Three years ago,” Kylo deadpans.  


“Oh, my.”  


“Yes, that was something like what Lord Ren said that night,” Hux mutters. “So you’ll see to it.”  


“With my apologies,” the unit agrees, and bows, scrapingly low.   


The two leave, and Kylo goes over to sit on Hux’s knee (just because he can). He drapes his arms over his neck, and nuzzles his ear. “It was only following orders.”

“Stupid orders.”  


That much is true, Kylo will concede. “They just don’t understand real love.”

“They just don’t understand _us_ ,” Hux complains. “But that’s why I married you, and not them.”  


“I should hope you didn’t marry them.”  


“Kylo?”  


“Yes?”  


“Shut up.”  


Kylo smirks. “I’m not sure… maybe they’re onto something. Maybe we should divorce, because I can’t _stand_ you.”

“If you divorce me, I will tell everyone about your underwear.”  


“And I’ll post holos of you talking in your sleep.”  


“I will _burn every planet you ever loved_.”  


“Oh yeah? Well, I will _dye all your clothing pink_.”  


Hux shoves at him, and Kylo starts laughing raucously. It’s only a moment before Hux joins in, and they’re cuddling like mad.

“I would kill you if you did that, though,” Hux points out, when they catch their breath.  


“I’d like to see you try.”  


Oh well, here they go again. Hux treats him to intricate methods of murder, and Kylo replies with innuendo. Perhaps the distance was to keep them from verbally fucking over the dining table, after all.


End file.
